Haunted
by Sweet Mistakes
Summary: Harry's past haunts him. Simple really.
1. Loss

**I own none of it**  
  
Harry Potter exited the building, his emerald pools looked quite stormy and as they scanned the dark alley Harry fought with them, not wanting to believe what they were telling, or rather showing him.  
  
Death filled the streets. Many lay on the cobbled stone, arms raised ready to fire curses out of their wands towards their attacker. He struggled to keep his lunch down and felt his knees grow weak as he weaved through all the corpses.  
  
It became all too much for him and Harry ran over to the gutter and crouched over, his food from earlier on escaping and landing on the blood splattered stone.  
  
He stood up straight and was practically pulled forward by an invisible force. It wound itself around his torso and dragged him along, against his will. Voldemort didn't care what others wanted though.evil never does. It just cares for itself, its belongings, its wishes.  
  
And this evil wanted Potter to feel pain like he had. And so he tugged him along.  
  
Harry was finally released, and the slim 5th year stumbled over to a wall, leaning on it to support himself. When his vision finally cleared he noticed that what he'd though originally to be blood was actually hair.  
  
Screwing his eyes shut tightly, Harry begged for it not to be true. Ron couldn't leave him.Harry would die without his most loyal mate. He'd just die. Then his eyes opened and he moved slowly over to the body, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Ron was gone.and so had Harry's reason for living.  
  
~when you cried I'd wipe away the tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me~  
  
The words played over and over in Harry's mind and he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. The padded walls seemed exceptionally bright today so Harry had spent most of the morning with his eyes closed.  
  
The 30 year-old stood still for a moment, wondering if the words had left him just like everything/one had. But they hadn't so Harry began moving once more. Rhythmically back and forth over and over.  
  
Hermione looked on from the window in the door, eyes red from crying. She'd visit Harry everyday and he never changed.always soul-less it seemed as though he'd been given the Dementor's Kiss.  
  
She turned away and left the bag in her hands full of papers. One more signature to go and Harry would be going home with her.  
  
**  
  
~= 'My Immortal' - Evanescence. 


	2. Being Called

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just made up the story.**  
  
He looked around as his new surroundings, wide-eyed but happy. There was no white as far as Harry could tell and this delighted him greatly.  
  
Hermione placed an arm around his shoulders and guided her friend into the spare room in which Harry's things had been put in earlier. 'Mione had made sure it was fairly dark, blues, greens but no white. It felt good to have Harry around and she hoped that having him near familiar people would help him recover.  
  
Though it had been nearly 15 years since Ron's death and Harry showed no signs of improving Hermione had not, would not given up hope.  
  
**  
  
He lay there in the dark, warm in his new bed. It was extremely peaceful in the Krumm-Granger household but not even that could send Harry to sleep. The words that had haunted him since the night in the alley had left, being replaced by new ones which were spoken in a cold, harsh tone.  
  
~hunting you I can smell you - alive your heart pounding in my head~  
  
Even though most of the memories he'd once had had dissolved, Harry recognized the voice as Voldemort's. So, the king of all things evil wanted Harry eh? Well then evil was gonna get Harry. He threw back the covers and swung open the door, sprinting out into the cold dark night.  
  
**  
  
Once outside, Harry was drawn to something, pushed towards it. Just like that night he lost Ron. When he awoke Harry found himself sprawled out on the front steps of a seemingly abandoned house.  
  
~= 'Haunted' - Evanescence. 


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine.**  
  
Harry clung onto a banister and felt the faded paint slip off the rounded wood as he heaved himself up.  
  
Harry adjusted his glasses yet paid no attention to the mud and grass stains on his striped p.j's. Crazy people needed to see but they weren't too keen on fashion.  
  
As he stumbled towards the door, visions flashed through his troubled mind, visions of death, lost love and hatred amongst many other things. He took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the door-knob, the pain on his fore-head indescribable. Then he turned it and stepped into the front room. **  
  
Turning each corner with his wand-arm raised, Harry felt the sweat roll down his brow and along the bridge of his nose. No time to wipe it away though.More important tasks as hand.  
  
**  
  
~will you be on the other side or will you forget me I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved Am I too lost?~  
  
Harry rested against the wall, those questions demanding to be answered, He was panting heavily, a cut in his arm gushing crimson liquid. Harry felt all floaty and had no energy left, not even enough to feel angry at Voldemort as he cackled down at the dying man. Harry's throat felt as though it were shrinking, and the tears prickled at his eyes. He was a failure. Tired of waiting for the boy to die Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry and muttered the deadly curse, neon green rays shooting out of the wand and instantly killing Harry.  
  
**  
  
Ron and Harry embraced each other, together once more.  
  
~= 'Tourniquet' - Evanescence. 


End file.
